Lighthouse
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Who knew a simple conversation could lead to great things...to great revelations...ROBRAE


**Author's Note:** Woot! Another fic! Teehee…Ow…my eyes hurt…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own teen titans.

Robin took a sip from his coffee. The heat of the cup on his lips startled him a bit. He could feel the warm sensation of the coffee going down his throat. He clutched the cup by the handle and brought it close to his body, feeling its heat on his chest.

"What are you doing up so late?" he heard someone say from behind him.

He turned around to see Raven emerge from the dark hallway. He could hear her footsteps as she took small strides to come closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep," his answer was abrupt and, not to mention, obvious. Raven was taken aback by his bitter attitude. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to bother you," she said sarcastically, her voice back to its usual monotone.

She didn't bother to wait for his answer. She walked away.

He was watching her from the corner of his eye, smacking himself mentally for pushing her away with his rude answer.

He could see her taking a cup, pouring in hot water, and then dipping in a tea bag. She played with its string as it hung carelessly over the edge of the cup. She stood beside the counter, not daring to take the seat beside Robin.

Silence.

Robin takes a sip from his coffee again, still not casting his glance away from her.

Silence.

Raven takes a sip, not minding the cold eyes that were on her.

Silence.

He couldn't take it anymore; he struggled to keep his cool. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Look, Raven…that didn't mean anything…I wasn't…I mean, I was…" He turned to look at her; she still wouldn't turn to face him.

Silence.

He stood up, and tapped her gently on the shoulder, and she finally turned around, her eyes fixed on his gaze. The two had been getting closer through the past few days, since Raven's birthday. They had been inseparable, and even Starfire had doubts about what was going on between them. They were the best of friends, to say the least.

"I know…I just wanted to see if you were tough enough to admit it…" She smiled a weak smile.

He returned the smile, and then went back to his coffee, and Raven was close after him. She sat across him on the dining table.

"It would be cool to live there, won't it?" He glanced out the window.

"Hm?" Raven looked up, and then followed his gaze outside. He was looking at the lighthouse on the edge of Jump City.

It was tall and it was on a cliff over the sea. Its vivid light sparkled on the sea as it traveled around and around.

"Yeah," she answered, but nothing more than that.

"Every night you would stay up there, overlooking the sea, you know. I've dreamt of that, once, when I was a kid. I would go out every night just to wish on the first star I laid eyes on. I would wish that one day I would be able to live there," he still didn't take his eyes off the lighthouse.

"I'd like a house overlooking the sea…" she smiled.

Robin glanced over at her. She had seldom express what she wanted, what she wished. Needless to say, share it with him.

"You would imagine yourself on a ship, the waves crashing onto its front," he went on.

"The breathtaking panorama that's ahead of you," she followed. "Sliding down the banisters of the spiral staircase on you way down…" She closed her eyes.

"Watching over the fishermen out on the sea…saving lives that need to be saved…" his heroic personality coming into view as he described it.

"Looking up at the stars…the constellations…Orion…" She still didn't open her eyes, too indulged into her own imagination.

"Being able to just sit there, and watch you…" Robin glanced over at Raven, seemingly unaware that he had said it.

"Wishing on each shooting star you— What did you say?" her eyes snapped open, turning to look at Robin, the last word was barely audible. The expression on his face was indescribable, like he was awaiting the rejection, though still waiting for an answer. None of them broke the eye contact.

Silence.

Raven bit her lip. "Look, Robin…You know I can't…I mean, we can't…" For the first time, Raven was lost for words. She was afraid to give him the wrong idea.

"I know…I'm sorry…I just got carried away…" Robin still didn't look back. "I didn't mean it…"

"You didn't?" Raven looked back. Her voice showed no emotion but her eyes said everything.

Robin looked at her. "I don't—I mean—" his eyes were in denial.

She nodded in disappointment, though still not showing it.

She took the last sip of her tea.

Being able to just sit there, and watch you… 

He didn't take his eyes off her, though she was struggling to beat the impulse to look back at him.

_**I know…I'm sorry…I just got carried away… I didn't mean it…**_

She stood up, and made her way back to her room. She was still trying to make out what he was trying to say. What he was trying to show. A yes? A No? Maybe?

**You didn't?**

He heard the door close in her room. He could still hear their voices in his head. He finally noticed things that he didn't make out before. The eagerness in her voice, the defiance in his. He wasn't sure if what he said had given her the wrong idea. If what he had done was wrong again.

He did mean what he said…he meant it so much that he had to deny it to make it real. To make himself realize that what he said was true.

"I know…I just wanted to see if you were tough enough to admit it…" 

**Author's Note:** Please review! If you want to flame, go ahead…but please, don't flame the pairing. If that's what you're planning to do, then just go away, please. We are all entitled to our own choices.

REVIEW!


End file.
